


Take your pain away.

by florgi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, kun is a protective boyfriend, leo's not injured but his back hurts, post friendly with honduras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florgi/pseuds/florgi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kun is a worrier and Leo's back hurts. Leo just wants to cuddle and Kun is ther to provide the cuddles.</p><p>(Set after the friendly against Honduras of May, 27th 2016, where Leo received a hard blow on his back and had to be subbed out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take your pain away.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write about them. Hope you like it!

The TV was on with the volume off. It was showing the highlights of the match but Kun wasn’t watching. The chatter of the contiguous room could be heard thanks to the silence.  Kun was sitting in the floor, facing the open window and gazing at the city of San Juan and its shiny buildings. The sound of the door opening made his heart rush in his chest and he was up before he could even think about it.

Two men from the medical staff were helping Leo in, even though the man was walking mostly fine. That didn’t stop Kun from wrapping a protective arm around Leo’s waist to lead him to his bed.

“Kun I’m fine, stop that.”

Leo’s voice was barely above a whisper and sounded raspy like had been crying.  He sat on the bed and a small whimper left his lips. Kun eyes moved quickly to the the two men that were still in the room, asking a thousand questions with his eyes.

“He’ll be alright. He just needs to rest his back and lots of ice.”

“Okay, okay. Thank you.”

Kun looked at Leo but his eyes were focused on the floor. He placed his gaze back in the two men trying to tell them to go without saying. The doctors got the message almost isntantly and left greeting Leo and shuffling his hair.

Kun stayed exactly where he was and stared at Leo for long minutes.

“Stop looking at me like that. I’m fine. It was just a hard blow.” Kun kneeled in front of Leo and squeezed the other’s strong thighs. Leo smiled a little and placed one of his hands above Kun’s.

“You worried me. A lot.”

“I’m okay.”

“Thanks God you are.” Kun leaned forward just enough to brush his lips with Leo’s. It was not enough; he wanted to shower Leo with kisses until he couldn’t feel anything but his love. “Come on, lay down. I’ll bring something for your back.”

Leo groaned making Kun laugh. He searched the mini fridge below their TV for something he could use as an ice pack. Beside him he could hear Leo shuffling in the bed forcefully and sighing with the effort put in not straining his back

“Kun.” It was a pleade and it concerned Kun. He looked over his shoulder and saw Leo lying on his back.

“Wait a sec.”

“No, Kun. Come, please.” This time Kun stood up slightly worried. Leo was already was on the bed facing the ceiling. He neared the bed until he was in Leo’s scope of vision. He threaded his hand through Leo’s hair waiting for him to speak. The small Argentine closed his eyes and sighed in contentment. Kun noted how his shoulders relaxed a little. “It hurts turning around. Could  you…?”

“Yeah, sure. Just wait…”

Kun climbed to the bed, took one of Leo’s hands and pulled swiftly his body to him while pushing his back with his other hand. Lionel winced and let out a sharp gasp but Kun didn’t stop until the man was completely on his side. He knew Leo couldn’t sleep otherwise (plus it was easier to cuddle him like that).

“That’s it. It wasn’t that bad, right?” Leo made an unimpressed sound that made Kun chuckle. He was about to get out of the bed when Lionel took his hand.

“What are you doing?”

“I was…”

“Won’t you sleep with me?”

“I thought maybe because of your back…”

“Don’t be silly. I’m fine. You won’t hurt me.” Kun was looking wary and Leo smiled, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand. “I need a cuddle, Kun. Come.”

“You little shit.” They were grinning like fools and Kun couldn’t resist kissing him. “Okay, okay.”

Kun took his clothes off down to his boxers as quickly as possible and almost tripping twice. Lionel laughed softly, his eyes shinning they way they only did when he was with Kun. The slightly taller man took the comforter that was carefully folded at the end of the bed and wrapped it around his and Leo’s body, his own arms enveloping Lionel’s tiny frame and bringing him closer to his chest.

Leo arranged himself half on top of Kun, his cheek laying just bellow Kun’s chin. When Kun was sure Leo was comfortable he spread his hands across Leo’s back and started caressing the smooth skin. He traced the soft lines of the muscles almost with veneration, hoping he could erase every little bit of pain and hurt. At first Lionel tensed when he neared the injured area, but Kun’s tender touches were not enough to make him hurt. On the contrary, when the Barcelona player let himself relax under the ministrations of his boyfriend he almost forgot about the pain in his back. Lionel buried his face in the crook of Kun’s neck and sighed happily. Kun pressed his lips to the top of Leo’s head and breathed in the scent of his hair.

“We were all so worried, I couldn’t even think in the game.”

“Don’t use me as an excuse for that awful second half.”

Kun moved his hand up enough to avoid the sensitive back and pinched Leo’s shoulder. Lionel yelped and smacked Kun’s chest softly.

“Don’t be an asshole.”

Lionel laughed earnestly, hiding his face even more in Kun’s neck and imprinting the lines and curves of his laughter onto his tanned skin. Their laughs mingled making one of the most beautiful sounds Kun knew.

Their laughs died down slowly and soon the silence returned to the room. They were drifting to sleep when Kun spoke again.

“Do you think you’ll be fine for Copa?”

“I’m okay, Kun. Just a… it was just a… hard blow.”His voice was already heavy with sleep, the words slurred and hard to understand. He snuggled closer to Kun and hissed only a little. “Want to sleep now. Shut up.”

“The little tyrant, that is.”

Leo’s chuckle was barely audible and so were his next words.

“Silly Kun. Still love you.”

Kun smiled proudly as every time he gets to hear Leo telling him he loved him. He placed a loving kiss in Leo’s forehead and closed his eyes ready to sleep.

“Love you more.”


End file.
